


Little Bird Finds A New Nest

by SpainishCapybara



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Character of Color, Queer Character, Queer Themes, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 16:39:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19479859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpainishCapybara/pseuds/SpainishCapybara
Summary: Why? Why was it so hard for her to just say it? She'd been planning it for weeks now. Only Urbosa could know. She was the only one that wouldn't tell her father, the king.





	Little Bird Finds A New Nest

Zelda was walking briskly, her sandals pattering on the crumbling sandstone streets of Gerudo Town. In the distance she saw her: the woman she loved, tall, beautiful red hair, cocoa skin and intricate yet not overpowering make-up. It was Urbosa. The moonlight was reflected in the hilt of her scimitar and powerful doe eyes. Zelda felt weak just looking at her. How was she gonna tell her this? "Little Bird?"  
"Shit" Zelda thought "No backing out now". The enchanting woman strutted over, effortlessly oozing strength and finesse.  
"You're up late. Is everything okay?"  
"Yes, I just need to speak with you. Can we go for a walk? Is now a good time?" she murmured while wiping tears from her eyes.  
"Of course" She took her hand, a gentle but firm grip. Zelda was shaking now. The two women walked for a while outside the town walls until Zelda started hyperventilating. "Little bird?! I've got you don't worry." Urbosa goes to hold her but is shrugged off almost instantly.  
"Don't! I'm fine I just need to sit down." They both sit down against the wall and just wait. That's all they do for 20 minutes.  
"What did you need to say?"  
"Huh?"  
"You said you needed to tell me something"  
"Oh yes" Zelda gathered herself and takes a deep breath "Swear to me you won't tell Father"  
"I swear"  
"I...I am...I'm g-guh...I'm gay" Urbosa just hugged her as Zelda sobbed into her shoulder. "and I really like you" she whimpered and cried into her hands.  
"It's okay. I've been meaning to tell you the same thing"

**Author's Note:**

> That's the end of part 1. This is my first attempt at fanfic so let me know if you like it.


End file.
